The present invention relates to a latex leather sheet fabrication method, and more particularly to such a latex leather sheet fabrication method which comprises the step of mixing pre-heated natural latex with a chemical solution, the step of mixing the latex mixture with forced air into a foamed viscous liquid, the step of shape-forming the foamed viscous liquid into a hardened foamed sheet material, the step of heating and drying the foamed sheet material into a foamed leather sheet, and the step of air cooling the finished latex leather sheet.
A latex sponge is made by: mixing natural latex with liquefied styrene-butadiene rubber and a chemical solution containing oleic acid, sulfur and zinc oxide powder for at least 24 hours, then processing the liquefied latex mixture into a foamed sheet material through a foaming process, and then heating and drying the foamed sheet material into a latex leather sheet, and then cooling down the finished latex leather sheet by cooling air. Because natural latex is sensitive to temperature and humidity, it is difficult to process natural latex into foamed material. Mixing natural latex with liquefied styrene-butadiene rubber and the aforesaid chemical solution greatly improves the stability of the material properties of natural latex. However, when liquefied latex mixture is applied to a shape-forming implement, it is difficult to keep liquefied latex mixture in a uniform thickness. Because the foamed sheet material is heated into a latex leather sheet in a heating oven at a constant temperature, the bottom layer of the foamed sheet material may be overheated when the intermediate layer of the foamed sheet material still contains moisture. Therefore, it is difficult to control the quality of finished products according to the aforesaid prior art sponge fabrication method.